


literally a dream I had.

by avanteTemido



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Self Insert Weekend, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanteTemido/pseuds/avanteTemido
Summary: This is just a dream I had when trying to sleep. Comforting, a bit fucked up, weird, like dreams are supposed to be.





	literally a dream I had.

**Author's Note:**

> soo uhm. i had a dream, woke up, sent a voice message to a friend saying " i want to snuggle jesse mccree" and went back to sleep. hence why it's in two parts. of course i've edited some stuff to make it more pleasant to read, but it was pretty much senseless. it was nice and warm and felt very soft.  
> It's a lot personal expecially since i've had an abusive girlfriend, but that is over now.

And fuck. She was scared. A storm was raging. It was cold. Windy. She was soaked in rain, having an hard time even standing. A metal door. Not sure where it lead. Didn’t really care- It was probably some kind of jet fans that brought air to the whole base. She hid there. Scared. It wasn’t her hometown, for sure, but she had been there until.. 10 minutes ago? She never saw that place, and she had been living in her hometown for her whole life. Her coat was soaked, and her scarf as well. She put them on the floor, trying not to cry. The sound of the fans was too high, and it covered the sound of someone walking towards her.  
And fuck, again. She was incredibly scared now as two huge guns were poiting at her head. A man was standing there, asking her questions, too fast. She started crying, trying to push herself against the fans, looking for a way out, when the man grabbed her from her sweater and dragged her away, where he came from.  
After some minutes, she was sitting, getting.. interrogated? The man, which seemed extremely angry at first, loosened his press after a while, using a softer, calmer english, after the girl explained that her main language was not english.  
It took them a lot to understand each other. There had been a terrible blackout at the base a couple of hours before, and everyone was on alert. “Oh no! I need.. a phone” she cried softy. “Why do you need a phone?” “I have to call.. my girlfriend?” her pronunciation was bad, but it was enough to be understandable. “I am here from some time. I was going to her place” she kept crying “ if i don’t call her, she will get angry”. The man was still standing at her side, almost studying her. “ is that what happened to your mouth? Your girlfriend getting angry?” her lower lips was looked a bit off, not as swollen as it could have been just a couple of days before: it was however, a dark color, mixed with yellow. If there had been concealer on it, the rain and the sweat really melted it away. “this is my fault” she wept. The man gave her her jacket, still studying her behaviour, how frenetically she looked around in the pockets for the small phone. She clicked around for a while, trying to call. No signal. She cried, in panic. She called, and called, and called, only to get the call to close without even giving an error message. She’d throw the phone on the table, visibily in panic, biting her nails to the point all her fingers bled. It seemed like she was very scared of the future reactions of her girlfriend. The man took the phone in his hands. “I can’t belive this.” He said. “..what?” “your phone. This phone is… so old” she was in tears, and now, confused. “w-what are you talk about? I got it january. It’s new” she muttered. “this year?” he rose an eyebrow in her direction. “y-yes, january, this year. I’ve- got.. good grades at school. My father got me this.. and a pc.” “ah, yes, january, january…” “january 2009..?” she asked, the panic slowly going away, the face of confusion more and more visible on her face. “Mh. 2009. Yes. You lose the passing of time in this place. Weird enough, all this time I was sure i was born in 2019. And today is.. an extremely weird day of the year 2054.”

“what.”

It took them several hours to understand each other. He gave her a dry uniform. It was a bit large. The man did several researches combined with the team of the base, ending up that the blackout was probably cause by a time fraction or some science fictional bullshit like that. She was an anomaly that fell from the past and ended up there.  
“So.. my family.. my friends?” “dead.” “…my girlfriend?” she asked. “Dead.” Her face was not the face of someone who just realized she was alone, with not a single living friend. She was more.. relived?  
“anyway, you got nowhere to go. So i think.. you can stay here for a while.” “thank you, sir..?” “Reyes. Gabriel.” 

It was a soft night. The door of her room was open. He peeked inside, in the dark. She was sleeping. Moaning? Yes. Pleasure? Definitely not. Pain? More like it. Pleasure pain? No. Getting salt on open wounds pain? Yes. She was crying in her sleep. He got close, checking her. He woke her up gently- getting her startled, as she started to panic, crying harder “Ti prego! Non farmi del male!!” she wept, trying to get distance, almost falling from the bed. “oh, no, no no” he said softly. “I’m not here to hurt you!” he roughly understood what the girl said, after all, italian and mexican weren’t too far. “Relax. It’s fine. It’s me, Gabriel. You were crying, kid!” She sat there, trying to understand what was going on. She put one hand on her forehead, thinking. Translating. “i’m… i’m sorry i was.. just having.. a terrible dream.” “mh mh.” He sat on the corner of her bed. With time, she calmed down, slowly dozing off to a night of finally quiet sleep.

“Listen.. the team decided to put you in a single bedroom because of your situation, assuming it would have been more peaceful. However, you couldn’t sleep well till someone was with you. I think.. a room mate would be the best thing? Maybe, it can work. If your sleep problems will get worse, we’ll just move you back to the single room. And your room mate would be the same age as yours, he’s 14 too. He’s a bit of a punk. Maybe you both can get improvements from this.”  
She had no propriety to move, so it was a quick thing. Her roommate was a scrawny boy, and he looked so frail, like he had serious problem keeping healthy habits. He seemed entuxiasth of seeing her. “Oh boy was i scared! When they told me i was gonna have a female roommate, i didn’t take it well.” He jumped on his personal computer, getting rid of the big sign “ NO GIRLS ALLOWED” and trashing it. “you really look like me, bit more of fat, bit more of tits, but still, i mean, you look… normal. Oh- by the way, the name’s McCree.”  
It was awkward. It was. Then it was normal. And after a while, the two seemed like they’d been best friends for all their lives.

“You see” jesse handled her a pack of chips, while digging in his, trying to set an high score in his videogame. She was watching carefully, still amazed by the future tecnology. “Gabriel pretty much saved my ass. i’ve told you, right? My past. Wasn’t easy, i tell you. Was in a gang, and all that shit. I feel like.. this is my extra life, you get me? He’s really a good man. A bit rough, probably, but has an heart of gold, for sure.” “i.. kinda.. feel the same?” “ah! Your english is even getting better. Hanging with me is truly a blessing” she hit him on the shoulder, lightly, laughing. “idiot. It’s just that.. he kinda made me promise, if i ever get back to my time, i really have to do something about my..girlfriend?” “that’s why you always cry when you sleep?” “what? I still have nightmares??” she was shocked, as her sleep was getting better. “yeah, well, you cry for a while, then i just, you know, get closer, and, uh” he was clearly embarassed “just, like, hold your hand, or just put my arm on you and.. you stop, so, i thought it was making you feel better?” “jesse!! It really works, and.. thank you!” she smiled, the game over screen flashing as the both of them had loss interest in the screen long time ago. “It’s just.. Gabe kind of, told me, what was going on with her, and shit man, that’s scary. That really ain’t love.” She shrugged. “to me, it was.”

Gabriel was secretly proud on how their friendship changed the two of them. The girl was less anxious, more reactive, and the boy was calmer and more thoughtful about his actions.  
And one day, a blackout, and she was gone.

\---------------------------

 

But fuck, that time it was the same, but she kind of knew where it was going. As soon as the power in her house went out, and she heard that weird vibration in the air, she knew it. It wasn’t like a door, it wasn’t like a hole, but she had the feeling she phisically jumped in there, on purpose. And fuck, it was raining, and storming, and her t-shirt was soaked already as she coughed Eight years had passed since she looked for the metal door and hid inside, trying to catch a breath. She sat against the wall, once again not hearing the step of the man, that now was standing in front of her, pointing his guns at her chest. She smiled softly. “Do we have to do this again, or we can skip to the part we explain what has been going on since i left?” The man was shocked. It really looked like the tables had turned. They sat toghether, trying to understand each other once again, explaining stuff. She got her phone out from her pants, trying to get it to dry a bit for the touch screen to work. “surprised, uh? Got this sweetie last year, summer 2016, it’s so fucking good. Must be weird to see this relic of the past in the year of” she looked upwards, counting on her fingers. “2062..?” she asked. The man corrected her. “2076.” “ no fucking way senor reyes!” she laughed. “fuck, this time bullshit thing is so weird. For me, it’s been just.. 8 years?? And for you… 22??” she sighed, looking at the mask of the man who this time was weirdly silent. “And why the mask?” “things.. have changed.” He growled. “Man, i literally owe you my life. I can’t change what i think of you.” she smiled.  
If there was still something bout reyes inside the Reaper, he sure was determined to not let it leak. Needless to say, he failed. The presence of that no-longer-kid was a good memory came back to life, so why not let Reyes get back from the dead. He explained something of what happened. There were a lot of “oh!”s and “wow”s and “ew”s as he told her what happened in twenty years. And he got the mask off, at some point. The girl stared at him, confused, and lifted an hand to touch his scarred face. It was not just a scar: the face of someone who had been experimented over and over was.. almost demoniac. A full row of teeths was visible, and he had several smaller eyes around his eyes. The caress was soft, but her touch wasn’t to his face- it was to his hair. “..?” he stood there, confused. “Ok, your face, yeah, ok, but dude. Sir, this hair. Like, for real.” She whispered, crescent happiness in her voice. “ papi this hair is so fucking cool how did you manage to keep it so healthy!!! I still remember your military buzzcut and that beanie you always wore!!!” and for the first time in years maybe, the reaper genuinely laughed. “dude what the fuck” he snorted. “ you would have had nightmares for months if i showed you this face when you first ended up here. Just eight years, and you’ve changed so much.” He smiled, a row of teeth looking almost predatory. “Well, you know” she shrugged “dumped my abusive ex, dealing with depression, suicidal tendencies, alcholism, but i’m still here. I owe you one.”

She sat in her dust covered bedroom. There was a framed picture of her and jesse sitting, playing videogames- It took a lot for the Reaper to accept her request to bring her to his old roommate.  
They moved as soon as the sun went out. She trusted the masked man a lot, even if it had been years- even if, as he said, “he changed”. It wasn’t the good side of the city, that where they went, but it wasn’t the worse. It was a bit far from other houses. He knocked loudly. “be careful.” He said to the woman, making sure she’d stand right behind him. Because, as he assumed, the door opened and the shiny Peacekeeper was pointed to the white mask of the reaper. “I mean, one man can’t even rest? Are you going to torment me for the rest of my life?” he spitted out these words in disgust. The man growled in his demoniac tone. “wouldn’t have wasted my time if it wasn’t important, Jess.”He stepped aside, and the girl - that was wearing an old blackwatch sweatshirt – looked straight at the man on the door. It was.. mutual? No one made a sound. They just hugged each other as strong as they could. They both were crying of joy. The words they were saying were so confused. “you came back! You’re so young!” “you grew so much jessy!!! A fullgrown beard! Look at you! ‘ve missed you so much!” McCree stared at the masked man again.  
There was no disgust or spite, and those were the same eyes of the fourteen years old boy that used to watch his hero. “you brought her back”. He simply stated. He hugged the hooded figure, strongly, without shame, crying with you. “you fucking piece of shit you brought her back, thank you, thank you Gabe, thank you.”  
they kept crying and kissing and hugging each other, still on the door, unable to move from the joy. The Reaper was starting to walk away, back to his shadow. “Gabriel, please” the man called him.  
“what do you want now?” he growled, a bit annoyed.  
“We aren’t friends anymore. We aren’t teammates. Jeez, until half an hour ago i would even have said that you were a stain in a past that has to be forgotten. But, please, just for tonight, Gabriel. Please stop by and have a drink.”  
“Why would I?”  
“because.. outside it’s cold, and inside, there are two person that have loved you loads. Me being one.”

“Twenty two years later” the reaper laughed, moving towards him. “Twenty two years later and you two punks can’t sleep without me around.”  
“some things just never change, Gabe.”


End file.
